<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the doll wants attention by sansapollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349388">the doll wants attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo'>sansapollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Seonghwa, Bulge Kink, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling, I REGRET NOTHING, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, bcs I'm a goner for aftercare scenes, cockslut, hard dom!san, needy sub!seonghwa, not used tho, safeword, sanhwajoong being cute and cuddly and they love each other a lot, soft dom! hongjoong, top sanjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa is a lot of things but a brat. So him acting up in front of the mob, in the middle of a meeting, bratty is both shocking and a good reason for punishment. In his lovers’ eyes, at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the doll wants attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//DISCLAIMER//<br/>MIND THE TAGS PLEASE!!</p><p>Henlooo! I'm here with a (delicious) sanhwajoong smut lol<br/>I want to clarify a few things regarding to seeing issues on stan twt. First, I'm bi and an adult so If I fetishize(?????) anything let me know(kindly and respectfully). And if my works don't suit your taste, you have a choice to not read it, I don't mind like it is your taste and you don't really have to like whatever I post but if you have any issue with my work(such as finding it offensive or anything) you can tell me (again, kindly and respectfully). </p><p>About this work;;;;;<br/>This idea came to me after I saw star magazine photos because sanjoong are you fvvcking real??? I mean, really???? They look like mob bosses and real hot and please I'm salivating oh god *sighs* I also saw the video of Seonghwa swallowing a whole-ass corndog like how???? sir don't you have a gag reflex????? please stop????? I'm attacked?????? what????? </p><p>So yeah here I am, projecting my own feelings on my sanhwajoong agenda jskldjflksjf And a big shoutout to my precious babie(@wenseul) who beta-read it for me! Thank you! I luv you so much bub!♡ &lt;3</p><p>Anywayyy, I hope y'all like it! If so please drop a kudos and a comment please! Luv you, take care!!♡ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man who was sprawled on the bed, soft black locks tousled, half-lidded eyes, waits for his lovers to do something-- <em>anything</em>. He breathes shakily, already affected by his lovers making out in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa is a lot of things but a brat. So him acting up in front of the mob, in the middle of a meeting, bratty is both shocking and a good reason for punishment. In his lovers’ eyes, at least. He just needed attention to himself at that time. Sitting on San’s thighs wasn’t easy, especially when San was flexing his thighs from time to time, causing the plug in Seonghwa’s tight hole to go deeper slightly. He couldn’t help but moan loudly and grind sensually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glare San and Hongjoong sent his way is enough for him to understand he is in a lot of trouble  that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan brings him to the world. The lying man blinks once or twice before his gaze focuses on San’s hand jerking off Hongjoong’s shaft. He bites his lips, stifling a moan. He is commanded to be quiet and Seonghwa is a good fucktoy who listens to his lovers well. He squirms, trying to be subtle about it, his thighs shutting tightly, seeking the friction he needs so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong instantly notices it and breaks apart from San’s soft lips. He chuckles, his hands laying on one of the smooth legs of the lying man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San, <em>the doll wants attention,</em>” Hongjoong speaks softly despite the heavy air in the room, pushing his black hair back. Seonghwa shuts his lips tightly, a whimper stuck in his throat from Hongjoong’s name for him. The hand on his leg rides up slowly, waking goosebumps on his skin. The blue-haired male’s hand stops on the black lingerie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” he coos, eyes intense on Seonghwa’s flushed face. “Being a pretty doll for us.” His hand smooths the lace fabric before tugging and releasing it only to slap the cock under it. The oldest moans at the friction unavoidably. As if the other waits for it, he crawls next to the boy’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We told you to be quiet, didn’t we? no?” He speaks calmly, his hands finding home in the submissive boy’s black locks. A dangerous grin spreads on his face, Seonghwa feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now be useful for once and suck me off, <em>slut</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San doesn’t wait for any reaction or answer, he stuffs his dick into the warm heat, groaning when he hits the back of the other’s throat. He doesn’t wait for the man to adjust it, pulling back, only to ram into the mouth hard. He fucks Seonghwa’s throat, hard and deep. San knows the other can take it. Having no gag reflex has that advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs when he sees drools dripping from the corner of Seonghwa’s mouth. Seonghwa’s eyes roll back, the long, hard cock sits heavy for a second on his tongue before his lover grinds his hips. He swallows, his desire to please them burning his insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San tightens his hold on the other’s hair, thrusting into the mouth while panting hard. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he hisses. “His mouth feels so good.” He throws his head back, sighing happily while Seonghwa keens on the praise, looking at San’s blissful expression and moans around the shaft. The vibrations makes San shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa feels a hand on his cheek and turns his head only to find Hongjoong looking at him, clearly amused by his lovers. He jerks his cock off lazily, almost as if making fun of Seonghwa. The latter moans again, reaching his other lover to help him. The blue-haired male doesn’t let him, making Seonghwa whine deep in his throat. He smirks at the reaction, jerking off slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m- Fuck-” San’s rhythm becomes erratic, signaling his fast approaching orgasm, his dick constantly hitting the back of his lover’s tight throat. He looks down at the other. “<em>You will take it</em>,” he commands, his hips thrusting fast into the wet heat. “Like a good slut you are, take it.” This is his last warning before stilling inside Seonghwa’s mouth. He cums, shuddering, groaning while his seed overflows from Seonghwa’s mouth, trickling down his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa gulps down when San retreats his dick. He opens his mouth to show his empty mouth. His lovers chuckle. San yanks his head back, kissing him open-mouthed, full of tongue and saliva. Seonghwa melts into the kiss, not caring how messy it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa jumps lightly when wetness makes contact with his skin. San doesn’t let him break the kiss, holding his hair tight. Soon enough, Seonghwa notices the wetness comes from Hongjoong’s mouth. The latter leaves a wet trail from Seonghwa’s chest to his stomach. He stops at the beginning of the lingerie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San leaves his mouth when Seonghwa starts to squirm uncomfortably. He gasps for breath when San joins Hongjoong between his legs. Hongjoong strokes his thighs, squeezing airily. “Breathe, baby boy.” His soft voice reaches Seonghwa and he nods, being an obedient doll for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa knows. They are like this, using him carelessly, only chasing their release because it is his punishment. However, his heart skips a beat when San pats his head, asking his color while Hongjoong is putting butterfly kisses on the inside of his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green- <em>Oh</em>,” He stutters when the lingerie is taken off from his legs and a wet tightness wraps around his angry neglected cock. He looks down, noticing San’s hand almost covering his shaft, squeezing, not allowing him to cum. He whines, squirming in the bed, trying to release himself from the firm hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San doesn’t let him though. He holds the squirming man’s hips, pressing him to the bed. San bends over and bites Seonghwa’s shoulder, making him stop immediately. The latter cries out loud from the pain but stops moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong chuckles. “He <em>loves</em> it when you put him in his place.” his voice drips with tease and amusement. Without any warning, he turns over Seonghwa on his fours. One of his hand strokes his nape softly while the other grabs the base of the plug. Seonghwa gulps down, excitement pooling in his stomach already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A beautiful boy for us,” Hongjoong presses on his shoulder blades, forcing him to arch. Seonghwa drops his head on the bed, his hands finding the sheets, his breathing unsteady. “I bet you will look even more beautiful,” Hongjoong stops to kiss his lover’s hips, his hand coming from his shoulder blades to his waist, stroking him softly. “wrecked, squirming underneath me.” Hongjoong finishes and oh god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa is already a mess, feeling his lover’s erection on his thigh, hearing those sweet words would make him cum if only San didn’t prevent him from doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly all of the warmth Hongjoong is giving him disappears, even San’s hand. Seonghwa blinks, tensing for a moment. He is about to turn around to see what is going on but the plug is hauled from his insides, he groans at the feeling but after a second, he is filled till the brim with a hard cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moans but stops when he notices the cock inside him. “San-” He moans, getting confused each second. Where is Hongjoong? Wasn’t he the one who-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, baby toy?” San rolls his hips, feeling dreamy from the tight hole. Although the plug stayed the whole day inside Seonghwa, he is considerably tight. “You don’t like the fact that  I’m the one fucking you? Not your knight in shining armor who always praises you? huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San fucks him deep and hard as he always does. Seonghwa moans, shaking his head but lust obscures his mind. He clenches around San, earning a hard slap on his ass. “You are really like a bitch in heat, clenching around me as if your life depends on it.” San taunts him, spanking him a few times more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa slowly is losing his mind when a hard velvety thing rubs his cheek. He turns to see a thick cock. He sighs dreamily, looking up to see Hongjoong before opening his mouth resolutely but Hongjoong teases him with his cock rubbing his face, entering his mouth only to pull back. Seonghwa whines, chasing the cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San snickers, watching the man chasing the cock like a puppy chasing a stick. “You are such a cockslut.” He thrusts hard enough that  Seonghwa loses his balance, landing on his cheek. Hongjoong coos while San doesn’t stop thrusting hard, fucking the other silly, feeling Seonghwa occasionally tightening around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Don’t fucking come unless we say otherwise</em>.” San spanks the ass he is fucking into. The skin gets redder with each slap, San already seeing his  handprints all over his lover’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong feeds his cock when Seonghwa is losing his focus slowly. The other sets a sensual slow rhythm, fucking his face, not hurrying even a bit. Watching his lover fucking his other lover is such a turn on for Hongjoong. He looks over, watching San rolling his hips, a line of sweat coming down from his chest, his eyes focuses on San’s dick that is disappearing inside Seonghwa’s tight hole, his bottom lip between his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach boils at the scene in front of him and Seonghwa moaning around his cock doesn’t help his situation at all. San’s thrusts sharp and deep, making Seonghwa lose his mind into the headspace. His mind only focuses on pleasing his lovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa is about to cum so he makes a distressed noise with a cock in his mouth. Miraculously, Hongjoong understands him. “You are gonna cum? Show us how good we are making you feel,baby” he purrs, pushing his cock into the wet mouth harder than before. Seonghwa cums instantly all over the sheets, whimpering and moaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is his punishment yet he cums like a dog in heat.” San breathes, feeling Seonghwa tightening around him, almost impossible to move. He squeezes the other’s waist, certain that there will be marks tomorrow that will make his possessive side satisfied and proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong laughs at San’s words. Seonghwa’s glassy eyes look up and meet with his own. He strokes the black hair, tugging some locks behind his ear. “You are beautiful,” he whispers and Seonghwa moans around his cock. Hongjoong breathes shakily, the vibrations making it really hard to not cum. He pulls back slightly, only leaving the tip of his cock inside the mouth, watching Seonghwa suck him eagerly. He holds the other’s head firm but kind, turning him a little bit, watching his cock bulge inside his mouth. Just one look from his big, innocent doe eyes and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God,” he breathes and cums. His jizz hits Seonghwa in the face and before both of them react, San manhandles Seonghwa, turning over and sliding right in. “Fuck, with cum all over your face,” He shakily breathes, his control over his thrusts becomes irregular. “<em>You are my little slut</em>, aren’t you?” It is the loveliest thing San called him tonight so Seonghwa cries out, already hard again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Hongjoong laughs, picks his cum from Seonghwa’s face with his thumb, and feeds the other his cum, enjoying the content hum around his thumb. “He is such a good cumslut,” San finishes for his lover. Hongjoong crawls towards him, pushing his sweaty hair back, and kisses him slowly despite the other’s fast thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa whines and whimpers, watching his lovers kiss does great things to his groin. He doesn’t want to cum yet. He wants to cum at the same time San does. Seonghwa tightens around the other while trying to block himself  from cumming. San makes a surprising noise, pulling back from Hongjoong, looks at his lover who is sprawled on the bed prettily, taking him obediently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” with that, Hongjoong also turns to Seonghwa, watching San wreck him beautifully. They share a quick glance before smiling at Seonghwa. “What? You don’t want to cum?” San asks him teasingly, retreating his erection. His lover whimpers, panicked for a minute. Hongjoong holds his hand that Seonghwa expands while panicking. A non-coherent noise leaves his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San smirks. “Dumb bitch can’t speak because I’m fucking him deep and hard, no?” He taunts and Seonghwa nods feverishly. San doesn’t show any sign of cumming and it is getting hard to stop himself. “gether..” He utters and Hongjoong bends over him to hear, San slows down for a moment to let him speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to cum <em>together</em>.” His voice croaks from Hongjoong fucking him in the mouth. His lovers coo at him, hearing the cute request from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you can cum with me baby slut,” San talks sweetly and his hand finds its home on Seonghwa’s erection, jerking him off fast and mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong watches them, humping San’s thighs, moaning at the friction. San laughs and pats his hair, pulling him into another kiss. A kiss is enough for Hongjoong to cum on San’s smooth thighs, groaning and sighing into the kiss. Seonghwa follows him after, cumming at the scene where his lovers are kissing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Hongjoong pats his head, already coming down from his high. Seonghwa lays simply, tired from his orgasms, and being fucked from both of his holes. He clenches around San one more last time, making San groan and cum inside him. San pulls back in the middle of cumming and spurts his load all over Seonghwa’s hole and dick. He jerks off himself, emptying his load fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits on his heels for a moment while watching Hongjoong whisper sweet nothings to Seonghwa’s ear. San smiles and bends over, gaining attention from both of his lovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that good? Are you okay?” He asks Seonghwa, kissing his collarbones, marking him softly. Seonghwa sighs happily, nods, smiling from ear to ear. No matter how much San acts mean during sex, he always makes sure that Seonghwa is okay. It makes Seonghwa feel all giddy and happy. His lovers are ready to give him everything and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “M’kay... I like it when you are rough with me.” He sighs again, although this time it is more dreamily. Hongjoong laughs and captures his lips with a kiss, licking into his mouth sweetly. “This should have been a punishment.” Hongjoong laughs with San. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Both of them are hopeless when</em> <em>it comes to Seonghwa.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get up, exiting from the room, Hongjoong going to the kitchen, and San going to the bathroom. Seonghwa watches the ceiling, he is tired and feels quite worn out. He is sore on his butt and he aches but he feels good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San comes into the room, towels in his hand. He sets his knees on the bed, using one of the towels to clean Seonghwa thoroughly. He hums a melody, making Seonghwa more sleepy. He is extra careful when he comes down to the other’s spent dick, trying his best to not hurt his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa mumbles a thank you and turns over to grab some pillow to put under his head. San watches him amused, curling himself like a baby. Hongjoong comes into the room and instantly nags Seonghwa. “No! You should drink water and eat strawberries.” he pokes Seonghwa and the latter whines, getting closer to San’s lap. “Let me sleep Sannie,” he requests with his big pleading eyes and San shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong holds his whiny lover’s arm and makes him sit, handing him the water bottle demandingly while challenging him to object him with his narrow eyes. Seonghwa pouts and grabs the bottle. Hongjoong smiles sweetly, crawling to his other lover. San pulls him to himself, using the other towel to clean his lover’s abdomen while kissing the other’s collarbones, neck, cheeks, and lastly his mouth. After he finishes, Hongjoong thrusts a bottle into his hand, then pecks him on the cheek. “You also will eat fruits and drink water.” His voice tells San that it is the end of the conversation so he obeys, opening the bottle cap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they are hydrated enough, Hongjoong pats them on the head and forces Seonghwa to eat his fruits. At the third slice, the latter starts to whine again about sleeping so San kisses him and pushes the slice on his mouth. His lover simultaneously stops and then demands them to feed him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very needy baby you are,” San obeys him, doting on him lovingly while Hongjoong licks the strawberry juices on Seonghwa’s cheek. “And a very messy one,” They laugh together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating and drinking their water, Hongjoong and San takes their places on each side of Seonghwa, cuddling him. “Are you sure you are okay?” Hongjoong asks while stroking his hair from behind, a bit concerned about their harsh treatment. They tried to be careful but sometimes Seonghwa could be too irresistible to not lose his shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was amazing.” Seonghwa slurs although he wants to reassure his lovers it was one of the best nights they have spent. He yawns when San brushes his lips against his forehead, his hand caressing Seonghwa’s thighs on his hip. “Go to sleep baby boy, we love you.” He whispers and Seonghwa nods. He hears a faint “I love you” behind his ear and smiles contently. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>